User blog:CreddieLuv4eva/Not sure if I can take this anymore
Another blog that started as a rant on the Creddie page and became blog-length. So I saw this exchange on the Seddie page, among others- Creddiers may want this to happen:-'' ''Freddie: Hey, Sam. I don't love you. Sam: Me neither. Freddie: Hey Carls, I love you. Carly: Yay! I love you two! (then they kiss) '' ''Yeah right people................. '' Comments- '''Like that's going to happen. . . :P' haha that was seriously hilarious IKR?? Sooo irritating :P ''' ........ I know, I know, you don't have to tell me. it's the '''Seddie page. They have the right to say whatever they want. (but don't you say anything at all offensive about Seddie or Seddie shippers, because then you're just being petty and rude and you deserve the attacks you get from at least five of us in the first hour). This is by no means the worst thing I have seen said (by longtime, respected memebers of the community, not trolls who have no life) against Creddie and its supporters. But I logged onto the wiki this evening, checked Recent Activity, and this is the first thing I saw. I've been watching all of those blogs of the past week being written, and all the continous bashing, and now I saw that, I have had it. ''' I know what you're all going to say. "Don't let it get to you. Just ignore the mean Seddiers and continue supporting Creddie. You just have to ignore them." '''No, I can't. I can't ignore it anymore, and it has gone beyond unbearable. The reason most Creddiers including myself are deserting this wiki is because we can't take it anymore. There is only so much you can take of being bashed, criticized, bullied, told that your ship is unrealisitic, OOC, and never had a chance of happening anyway because Dan always planned Seddie. After all, how you could keep shipping Creddie after iLMM? You must be insane. No matter how many times we say we have every right to be upset, and that we can still speculate, we are criticised for even imagining possibilities for our ship because it's unrealistic. It can't happen anymore, therefore we are immature idiots for trying to keep hope in our ship, who can't accept the real truth, which is SEDDIE. Yeah, right. Like you guys know the "real" direction of the show now, just because your ship and not ours is happening. And you get to make the rules here too. Not only this is the iSeddie wiki, the show is now iSeddie too from the way everyone's behaving. I am seriously considering leaving this wiki. I can't believe I'm saying this, because I've had a lot of fun here and met some really amazing people. I can't begin to name all of you. But I have had it. You want to destroy my hope in my ship? You win, I have absolutely''' none''' left. You want to me to get out and leave this wiki to the Seddiers? I'm beginning to think that's my only option. There's no reason for me to continue being involved here when I just get hurt every day, and every day I'm having to battle you guys and try to stand up for my ship and my friends. I just can't do this anymore. It's just too depressing, and honestly I do not need all this negativity. I'm sick of myself and all the other Creddiers being attacked. Talking to you guys and trying to reach a compromise does no good, it is disgarded and forgotten, and continues anyway. Talking to the admins does nothing, they don't want to have anything to do with it and don't seem to care. It just isn't going to change anytime soon for us. I haven't decided yet whether I will actually leave. But I am definitely taking a break. Category:Blog posts